<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Cause We Don't Give A Damn About A Thing by aliciameade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387164">'Cause We Don't Give A Damn About A Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciameade/pseuds/aliciameade'>aliciameade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Bratty Beca, Choking, Covid-19 Related, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, Nipple Piercings, Post-Pitch Perfect 3, Praise Kink, Quarantine, Restraints, Smut, Strap-Ons, also sex, social distancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciameade/pseuds/aliciameade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of socially distanced folks wanting Chloe to just raw Beca, so here we are. Read the tags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bechloe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Cause We Don't Give A Damn About A Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Chloe’s restless.</p><p> </p><p>She has very little to complain about being required to stay home all day with Beca. She would admittedly like to be able to do things like go out to dinner, go shopping for something other than food, or any other basic form of public socializing, but it’s more because she’s not allowed to that she wants to do those things than an actual desire to.</p><p> </p><p>But she doesn’t have it so tough; it’s nice to be allowed to drop all worldly responsibilities and focus on such basic human needs as food, water, shelter, and clothing.</p><p> </p><p>Not that she has to think too much about clothing.</p><p> </p><p>It’s spectacularly freeing to draw the curtains on all the windows and not bother with something so pointless as clothing.</p><p> </p><p>Even Beca’s gotten on board with her foray into a bit of nudist culture, finally agreeing that it was a waste of time and energy to get dressed when they just kept undressing each other constantly anyway.</p><p> </p><p>And that is why, as she sits on the couch wearing nothing but a light blanket watching Beca—well, roughly one-third of Beca—trying to reach something in a high cabinet in the kitchen, her mind drifts to the admittedly numerous (much more frequently than normal) times they’ve had sex in the last ten days.</p><p> </p><p>The counter is concealing Beca from the waist down and the cabinet from the neck up, which gives Chloe a perfect, unhindered view of Beca’s bare breasts and stomach as her back arches and she stretches to reach until with a tiny, enjoyable hop and sound of triumph, Beca retrieves whatever it is. A deck of cards, maybe.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe isn’t in the mood for cards.</p><p> </p><p>“Beca.” Her voice is intentionally stern and she sees the effect it has on Beca in her body language (what she can see, anyway). Her whole body kind of sags and she drops the small box on the counter in favor of gripping its edge.</p><p> </p><p>Her head pops around the edge of the cabinet and into view after a second or two. It’s obvious she already knows what’s up with the way she tries to hide her smile. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca almost laughs but swallows it away. Instead, she nods and starts making her way back to the couch. “Then I am at your service.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Chloe says as she points past Beca. “Bedroom. Go. You better be ready for me when I get there.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca just gives her one of her adorable salutes before she’s turning and walking hurriedly toward the stairs that lead to their master suite.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe takes her time; the game is in the anticipation so she spends a few minutes deleting junk emails and catching up on the last few minutes of Instagram before abandoning her blanket and phone to fetch a drink of water from the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>She knows she’s irritating Beca by dawdling, but that’s what’s so fun about it.</p><p> </p><p>She makes sure Beca knows she’s on her way, though; she lets her steps fall heavily on the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>When she makes it to the doorway of their bedroom, she stops and smiles. As requested, Beca is waiting for her, sitting up in bed, the covers pushed down to the end of it.</p><p> </p><p>In more traditional circumstances, Beca would have stripped in advance of her arrival. But today, she was already naked and for some reason, Chloe enjoys that even more.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe because it’s indicative of the level of trust and comfort Beca has with her and her with Beca.</p><p> </p><p>Beca’s eyes light up when she sees Chloe and it’s hard for Chloe to not smile and swoon and be otherwise affectionate. Instead, she nods at the dresser drawer that’s been opened. “Are you making a request?”</p><p> </p><p>“Merely a suggestion,” Beca says with a shake of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe hums and strolls over to the open drawer; it’s the one that houses their collection of toys and accessories. “You know, I’d been planning to use something from here, but now, I don’t know…” she trails off thoughtfully and watches Beca’s shoulders fall in disappointment. “Are you suggesting I don’t know how I want to fuck you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, never,” Beca says quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe keeps her smile to herself and reaches for something in the drawer. “I think I’m offended.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I just—”</p><p> </p><p>“You just what?” she interrupts, turning back to face Beca with a pair of their wrist restraints dangling from her finger.</p><p> </p><p>She watches Beca’s posture deflate further. “Oh, shit.” She clears her throat. “Nothing. I just nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Chloe says somewhat airly as she slips the band of one of the cuffs around her own wrist to free up her hands so they can go back to making additional selections. She makes a bit of a show of it, though her plan was decided while Beca was still struggling to reach that shelf in the kitchen. “Close your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>She waits for a second or two knowing Beca can’t help but try to challenge her. It’s in Beca’s DNA to resist people telling her what to do, which is what always makes these moments so, so fun. For both of them.</p><p> </p><p>She looks to make sure her eyes really are closed before she takes what she wants, hiding most of it behind her back because Beca is surely peeking.</p><p> </p><p>She’ll take care of that problem soon enough though.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe drops her collection on the bed, using the pile of covers Beca had shoved down to help conceal them and climbs onto the bed to kneel in front of Beca whose cheeks are already rosy and whose nipples are already stiff. She waves her hand in front of her face and Beca winces.</p><p><br/>
“Cheater,” Chloe says with a laugh. “No more of that.” She brings the length of gray silk she’d selected up to place it over Beca’s eyes and immediately ties it behind her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit; okay,” Beca says, hands flying up to find Chloe’s forearms, though it’s not to stop her. It’s just to touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be a good girl and listen to me?” She knows the effect her word choices can have on Beca and feels the hands around her arms tighten their grip before they fall away completely to fold neatly in Beca’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Beca’s voice is weak but it’s not due to lack of conviction. It’s entirely due to what this does to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Chloe says, humming for a few seconds to keep drawing out the anticipation. She also wants to take her time deciding what to do next and decides what she wants to do is kiss Beca.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been at least 20 minutes since they last kissed which is entirely too long.</p><p> </p><p>She leans in and lets her lips hover near Beca’s, close enough that she knows Beca knows she’s there from the way her chin tilts the tiniest bit until Chloe brings their lips together in a slow kiss.</p><p> </p><p>She’s gentle at first. Soft lips against soft lips. She just wants to feel Beca and listen to the way she breathes and hear the quiet, wet sounds their tongues make as they slowly move against one another.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she feels Beca’s hand graze her chest she sits back and seizes Beca’s arm. She wastes no time in slipping her hand through one of the cuffs on the restraints she’d brought with her and watches Beca’s chest as her breathing quickly speeds up. “Lay down,” she says, voice flat as she presses her hand to Beca’s chest push her onto her back.</p><p> </p><p>She moves to straddle Beca’s hips once she’s down and uses her hold on the empty cuff to drag her arm up and over her head. “Give me your other hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca’s free arm immediately drops above her head next to the other and allows Chloe to thread the restraint through the rails of the headboard to cuff Beca’s other wrist to tie her to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>She bends down to blindly reach under the edge of the bed and snag one more thing: a firm pillow that is perfect for times like these. “Up,” she commands with a touch to Beca’s hip. They lift immediately and she slides the pillow beneath her ass to prop her up nicely.</p><p> </p><p>It’s always a sight to see and Chloe takes a moment to drink her in. All the smooth, soft skin on display for her and only her. It’s peppered with what some may consider imperfections. Marks left by Chloe’s mouth in varying states of healing on her neck and breasts that encourage her to move back and lean down to touch her lips to the first one she sees along Beca’s collar bone.</p><p> </p><p>She listens to Beca whimper and feels her shiver beneath her. She lets her fingertips trail down from the soft cuffs around Beca’s wrists along the sensitive skin on the exposed underside of her forearms to the inside of her elbows to her biceps which flex a little as Beca tests her restraints.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like being tied up for me?” she asks casually as her lips start to follow her fingers where they’ve paused above the swells of Beca’s breasts.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Beca exhales, her back arching as Chloe’s fingertips drift over stiff nipples.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe shifts herself back and lets her tongue wet the soft flesh beneath her lips. She’s not quite to Beca’s nipple but Beca moans like she’s already sucking on it. It makes her sigh and she gives in to let her left hand cup her breast, thumb grazing back and forth across the tip to draw another moan.</p><p> </p><p>She hears the sound of metal rattle against metal and looks up to drink in Beca’s tense arms and the way her throat moves as she fights the moan Chloe knows is coming. Ever since Beca decided to try to prove she was a badass last year by getting her right nipple pierced, all it’s done is reduce her to a somewhat pathetic, needy mess when Chloe so much as looked at it too long.</p><p> </p><p>She knows the steady, gentle barely-there contact she’s giving her right now would make her recoil if she could.</p><p> </p><p>“Too much?” she asks as she abandons the breast her lips have been tending to in favor of the pierced one, making sure to let her hair tickle her skin so Beca knows exactly where she is.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Beca grinds out, body going rigid for a few seconds when Chloe’s tongue traces the metal bar end to end.</p><p> </p><p>“No?” Chloe says with a thoughtful tone and settles herself comfortably over Beca to make it clear she’s going to spend some time where she is. She lets her tongue play idly with the metal and flesh, keeping her eyes on Beca to watch her.</p><p> </p><p>Pleasure finally gets the best of Beca’s control and a loud moan escapes from parted lips. “Fuck, Chloe. Stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop?” she ponders between flicks of her tongue. “You want me to stop?” She knows better than to stop because Beca knows how to get Chloe to actually stop and saying ‘stop’ is not it. Instead of stopping, she takes Beca’s nipple between her lips to suckle on it. She’s gentle, though; she knows how sensitive it is and doesn’t want it to cross a line from pleasure to pain.</p><p> </p><p>Beca just groans instead of answering. Chloe feels her hips try to rock up beneath her but they’re pinned beneath Chloe’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe lets her free hand trail around Beca’s torso, tickling over her stomach and ribs and her now-neglected left breast. She pinches its nipple, able to be rougher with it than the other, and watches Beca try to twist away before her back arches again to try to get closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Beca says after she moans, laughing a little as she says it. “You’re fucking killing me.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe sucks one more time and lets the pierced nipple slip from her lips with an audible <em> pop </em>. “Baby, I’m just getting started with you,” she purrs and pushes herself back up until she’s moving off Beca completely.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, where are you going?” Beca asks, panic in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Nowhere,” Chloe says as she slides off the bed. “Be patient.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you,” Beca says with a pointed yank at her restraint.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe swats the bottom of her foot; it recoils and Beca hisses. “Say that again and I’ll really leave.”</p><p> </p><p>She sees Beca struggling, but it’s with her mental state and not her physical. “Sorry,” she finally says. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, baby,” Chloe says, unable to hide the affection in her tone. “I love you, too. Now be patient,” she adds sharply.</p><p> </p><p>Beca nods and Chloe takes her time again. It really doesn’t take her more than a few seconds to put on the strap-on; she has it down to an art form at this point. But she takes her time to let the anticipation grow for both of them. She doesn’t think Beca knows it’s what she has planned and the excitement of surprising her with it makes Chloe as wet as she knows Beca is.</p><p> </p><p>She leaves the dildo out for now; she can slip it into place when it’s time. She moves it and the bottle of lube she brought from the drawer aside so they’re out of her way and so Beca doesn’t unknowingly kick into them. She sees Beca smile when she feels Chloe join her on the bed again and she can’t help but smile, too. She loves Beca with everything she is and loves that Beca loves her just as much.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m being patient,” Beca says through her smile and Chloe watches her make herself physically relax to prove it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are,” Chloe says and she watches the way pride creeps into Beca’s smile. “You’re so good for me,” she continues as she kneels at the end of the bed. “Open your legs.” She touches Beca’s ankle but the physical cue is unnecessary. Beca’s knees bend and her legs part. “Wider.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca’s moan is quiet as she opens her legs further. The moan turns into a curse as Chloe leans forward to press her hands against Beca’s knees and force her wider still.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay,” Chloe demands and hears Beca’s shakey, “Okay,” in response.</p><p> </p><p>She takes her time again. She wants to look at Beca. To appreciate her in a way she’ll never tire of. There are more marks along her inner thighs, some from days ago, one from this morning. All symbols of Chloe’s claim on her.</p><p> </p><p>She’s also wet. Soaked. There’s already a wet spot on the pillow beneath her ass. She watches the way Beca clenches when Chloe’s fingernails travel along both her thighs, all the way until they’re close enough to trail the back of a finger next to her cunt, just to watch her clench again and listen to her whine.</p><p> </p><p>She brings her finger to her mouth to suck the taste of Beca off her knuckle. “You taste so good, baby,” she says as she tries to be as subtle as possible that she’s lowering herself to lie between Beca’s legs.</p><p> </p><p>“I do?” Beca asks absently. Her voice is airy and Chloe hears the scrape of metal again as she reacts to the words.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Chloe hums as she inches closer until she can’t help herself and blows a cool stream of air against Beca.</p><p> </p><p>She hears the clang as Beca’s arms jerk and her hips leap off the pillow. “Oh, fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay still,” Chloe says firmly and watches Beca try to plant her ass on the pillow but the restlessness is obvious. The muscles in her thighs and stomach twitch and her hands curl into fists again and again.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe uses her hands next. Both of them. She uses her fingertips to first trace along the curves of Beca’s cunt before she uses them to pull her open and put her on full display.</p><p> </p><p>Beca’s ass grinds down trying to find something more and Chloe lets her, patient until she gives up and is still again.</p><p> </p><p>“You should see yourself right now,” Chloe says. “You’re so open for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca just whines.</p><p> </p><p>“Your clit is so swollen, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Beca sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t even touched you yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe hums as if she’s considering the request. It’s all a show, and they both know it. She’ll touch Beca whenever she’s good and ready. She shifts her hands so her thumbs pull the hood of skin back and away to expose even more of Beca’s clit. It always swells when they have sex, but it’s particularly swollen now. It makes Chloe salivate and she has to swallow.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to lick your pussy?”</p><p> </p><p>Beca’s groan is intoxicating. “God, yes. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe hums again and tucks herself closer. “Your cunt is so pretty, Beca.”</p><p> </p><p>She knows in any other circumstance Beca would laugh at such a sentence. Now, though, Beca moans, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this all for me?” she muses, watching the arousal seep from Beca with every needy clench. She knows Beca’s desperate to be filled; she’ll get to that. Eventually.</p><p> </p><p>“All for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe considers for a moment telling Beca what she’s going to do next but decides the element of surprise is more effective. She holds her breath to not give herself away and parts her lips to lean in to capture Beca’s clit between them.</p><p> </p><p>Beca’s moan is loud and her hips press down instead of up in her desperate attempt to follow Chloe’s earlier request. “Fuck,” she whines when the moan ends. “Oh, fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe doesn’t respond; she just sucks gently. It’s so stiff she can actually let her lips travel up and down it the tiniest bit.</p><p> </p><p>She knows Beca is struggling. Her hips and thighs twitch every few seconds but she keeps her pace nice and slow. She knows it’s torturous; if Beca was doing this to her she’d probably have screamed by now, but Beca’s patience has come a long way since they moved in together and their sex life went from “often” to “daily.” Or, in these recent weeks, “constantly.”</p><p> </p><p>She’s in absolutely no rush even if Beca’s desperate for more. They have hours, days, maybe weeks ahead of them and Chloe would be happy to lay in bed and make love to Beca with her mouth the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>Her tongue sneaks into the mix, nudging Beca’s clit in her mouth to make Beca moan, breathy and fast, above her.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers tug again, more for a reminder than necessity, and Chloe lets her tongue slip down until it’s at Beca’s entrance. She licks gently there, Beca’s arousal seemingly everywhere and coating her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Chlo...fuck,” Beca says weakly and her hips thrust up, knocking into Chloe’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe tsks in disappointment but grins since Beca can’t see her. She knows they’re both having fun.</p><p> </p><p>(Understatement.)</p><p> </p><p>“I said keep still,” she says sharply and pulls back completely, mouth and hands abandoning her. She sits back and watches her knees start to snap closed and catches them. “And I said to keep yourself open.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca fights it for a second before she’s parting them again even as she pants, “I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>A blush has invaded her chest, now, running from the tops of her breasts to where it’s creeping up her neck. Her nipples are impossibly hard and it takes everything Chloe has to not move over her and take one into her mouth.</p><p><br/>
“Yes, you can,” Chloe says as she sits back on her heels to make Beca wait in uncertainty again.</p><p> </p><p>She retrieves the dildo—it’s Beca’s personal favorite; Chloe’s seen her choose it so many times for Chloe to use on her. She’s also come home to find it propped up on the bathroom counter to dry after Beca used it by herself. It usually doubled as an invitation for Chloe to grab it and use it on her again. She makes quick work of slipping it into place, clearing her throat as she does so to mask the sounds made by the leather, metal, and silicone, though she doubts Beca would hear it over her own heavy breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“Open, Beca,” she bites when she sees Beca being lazy about it. </p><p> </p><p>“My thighs are tired,” Beca admits with a laugh. “I’d hold them open if I could use my hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a personal problem,” Chloe says coolly while she lets a few drops of lube drip over the dildo. It’s all but unnecessary with how arousal is almost running out of Beca, but she wants to slide into her smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>She watches Beca clench her jaw and she knows she’s struggling with her frustration and desire. A few seconds pass and then Beca’s feet are working back and forth to part her legs wider and her heels dig into the bed to try to anchor herself.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my good girl,” Chloe coos and she watches Beca’s body try to roll, hips lifting momentarily before they settle obediently. “Tell me how you feel, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>She has a very good idea of how Beca feels but she wants her distracted so she can slowly work her way close again on her knees.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking horny,” Beca almost spits. “Chloe, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please what?” she asks lightly as she moves closer, her own knees having to part so she can get closer. If Beca misbehaves, she’s going to bump into the dildo and ruin the surprise, but Chloe’s pretty sure she will behave herself.</p><p> </p><p>Beca whines and yanks at her restraints. “Please make me come.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve made you come four times today if my memory serves,” she says absently. She has to part her knees wide to get herself low enough and she’s grateful she remembered the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“Five,” Beca says as her head lolls to the left. Chloe watches her lick her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you correcting me?” </p><p> </p><p>Beca nods.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re telling me I’m wrong. That I can’t keep track of how many times I make you come?”</p><p> </p><p>“I got myself off when you were on the treadmill,” Beca admits.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe tries not to giggle with delight. She’d had no idea. She glances at the treadmill on the other side of the room where she runs her daily 5K when the weather is bad (a rarity in southern California) or when she doesn’t feel like leaving Beca (a common occurrence in southern California). She’d hopped out of bed that morning, energized after sex and the two orgasms they’d given each other, and pulled on a sports bra and pair of running shorts and went for a run while Beca stayed behind in bed.</p><p> </p><p>“You fucked yourself watching me?” she says, letting the lusty effect the admission has on her into her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Beca nods and Chloe glances down to watch the way her cunt clenching again, rhythmically, desperate for attention. Chloe’s twitches, too; she’s unbelievably aroused and she knows she’s probably dripping onto the sheets just like Beca is. But it’s fine. They’ve done a lot of laundry lately.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so hot,” she says, giving in and letting her hands move up to her own breasts. “Were you inside yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Beca says with a tense shake of her head. “Just outside.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were rubbing that pretty little clit for me?” she says with a glance down at it. Even without Chloe pulling to expose it, it’s readily visible.</p><p> </p><p>Beca nods and her hands curl into fists as her entire body shivers. Chloe knows she’s already so close and she briefly considers trying to dirty talk Beca into orgasm but she would rather be connected to her for that. Right now, they aren’t touching each other at all, and she knows it’s torturing Beca.</p><p> </p><p>“So dirty,” she says. “I would have stopped and fucked you again if you’d asked.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to watch you.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe smiles at her arousal-fueled honesty. “What part of me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your ass,” Beca answers without hesitation. “God, your ass is so perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s eyebrows shoot up; she hadn’t expected Beca to unravel quite this far but she has no complaints. “Flattery will get you everywhere. Tell me more.” She eases herself closer still, paying close attention to make sure the dildo doesn’t touch Beca. Not yet.</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t wearing underwear,” Beca continues. “And just...fuck the way it moves...and your back…” she drifts off for a few seconds and then groans and Chloe knows she’s reliving her memories. “Fuck, your back is so sexy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not as sexy as you are right now,” Chloe interrupts. She wants this to be about Beca, not her.</p><p> </p><p>Beca kind of folds in on herself at the compliment though her legs stay obediently parted. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me how much you want me to fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, so much,” Beca says, breathing speeding up again with the promise of something more looming.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Chloe asks, hips almost moving forward at the need in Beca’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Beca says, nodding, and her biceps flex as she pulls again, fighting her need to seek out friction.</p><p> </p><p>“God, Beca, I’m going to fuck you so hard,” she says, voice dripping with lust. She’s losing her cool but it’s starting to not matter.</p><p> </p><p>Beca’s jaw drops at that and a groan follows. “Please,” she begs. “Please fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you been a good girl?” she asks. It almost comes out like a moan and she can see what that does to Beca.</p><p> </p><p>Beca whines. It’s pathetic and sexy all at once. “So good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me,” Chloe says as her hand wraps around the base of the dildo.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a good girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe pushes forward into Beca, the thick dildo sliding into her unhindered.</p><p> </p><p>The sound Beca makes is something between a moan and a scream and the metal of her handcuffs screeches against the headboard.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my God,” Beca chants repeatedly, head whipping to the side for her teeth to sink into her own arm.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe doesn’t give her time to get used to it; she doesn’t need it. She plants her hands on Beca’s knees and starts thrusting into her. “You want me to fuck you like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Beca moans out, voice uneven with Chloe’s hard thrusts. “Holy shit.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s an easy position for them with the pillow and she’s able to set a hard, fast pace. Beca’s so wet and aroused and open that Chloe kind of marvels at it; she’s used this toy on her enough to know it’s not usually this easy to fuck her with but it’s hot to know Beca was just that ready and desperate for it.</p><p> </p><p>She watches Beca’s wrists twist until her hands are gripping the rails of the headboard and her arms tense to brace herself against Chloe’s nonstop thrusting. It’s starting to feel raw and animalistic and Chloe even hears herself growl as she uses Beca’s knees for leverage to lean back a little and throw her hips into her even harder.</p><p> </p><p>The sounds are obscene. Beca’s open so wide that Chloe’s pelvis connects with hers again and again with steady, wet sounds. Chloe marvels at it and at the way Beca’s breasts move with every one of her thrusts. At the way Beca just holds on for dear life.</p><p> </p><p>A particularly wanton moan escapes Beca.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t,” Chloe says. “Don’t you dare come.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you,” Beca spits out before moaning again, but she doesn’t come.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you just say?” Chloe says though she doesn’t stop fucking her. In fact, she sits forward to change her angle to fuck her <em> harder. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I said, fuck you,” Beca repeats. She’s testing Chloe. And Chloe likes it. She loves a challenge.</p><p> </p><p>“Who said you can talk to me like that?” She moves to lean over Beca, holding herself up on an elbow and she feels Beca’s body shift beneath her, hips dropping and tilting so Chloe can fuck down into her with ease.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to come,” Beca moans instead of answering the question. “Please let me come.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s better,” Chloe says as her other hand finds Beca’s pierced nipple to tease it again. She watches her try to throw her head back but there’s nowhere for it to go. “But...no.” She starts to pick up her pace again to make it even more difficult for Beca to hold off.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you,” Beca says but she obeys.</p><p> </p><p>“Such language,” Chloe chastises and runs her hand up to Beca’s throat that fits so nicely in the space between her thumb and index finger.</p><p> </p><p>Beca gasps at the touch and Chloe closes her hand lightly around her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to hear that kind of language from you again.”</p><p> </p><p>She can see Beca hesitate, can almost hear her thoughts, and then, “Get off me. I’ll do it myself.”</p><p> </p><p>She’d be offended if the scenario was different. Instead, she tightens her grip around her throat and works her hips as fast as she can.</p><p> </p><p>It makes Beca’s head tip back as she gasps; she knows she’s not squeezing too hard because she’s moaning with every breath so she keeps hold on her throat. She can feel her heart hammering beneath her skin. She wants to lean in and kiss her but not yet, not now. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to fuck you so badly, baby,” she says, making sure she goes as deep as she can. “Thank you for being so good and letting me.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca’s response is a high, broken moan.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I want your pretty little cunt to come all over me. Come for me, Beca.”</p><p> </p><p>She repeats it again and again even as Beca surrenders, body bucking and twisting against Chloe as Chloe works to keep herself buried in Beca. Everything beneath them is wet; she feels it on her thighs and the pillow and the sheets and Chloe hasn’t even come yet. Though she knows she could in a heartbeat if she allowed herself. She and Beca have a lot of amazing sex but this...this is on another plane.</p><p> </p><p>She waits until Beca’s body sags beneath her before she leans down to kiss her and loosens her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Beca’s kiss is messy but Chloe doesn’t care. Beca rips away after a few seconds, though, gasping for air. “Oh, my God,” she says weakly, body shuddering with quiet aftershocks.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe moves her hips experimentally but Beca hisses. “Pineapple, pineapple, pineapple,” she says, voice strained, and Chloe immediately stops.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” she says with a laugh and a gentle kiss to Beca’s cheek. “But I still have to pull out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just...go slow,” Beca says and Chloe watches her set her jaw.</p><p> </p><p>It’s no use, though. Chloe’s only halfway out of her when Beca comes again.</p><p> </p><p>It’s as amusing as it is hot and Chloe tries not to laugh as she lets the force of her orgasm push her the rest of the way out without causing Beca distress. She just holds her hips and watches her fall apart with a desperate sob of release. She can’t help but look at the mess between them and feel proud. Getting Beca to let go like that is something her 22-year-old self had only dreamed of.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so hot,” she praises once Beca’s body is mostly still once again, hands roaming down her thighs and up her torso, though she avoids her breasts, until she’s reaching to push the silk scarf away from Beca’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They’re so dark and wild it almost startles her.</p><p> </p><p>“I said pineapple,” Beca repeats and her voice is so low it makes Chloe’s heart race.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” she says, acting quickly to yank at the Velcro around Beca’s wrists to free her.</p><p> </p><p>She’s barely finished unfastening them when she finds herself inexplicably on her back, her own hands being shoved above her head with unspoken command as Beca sits on her thighs. The dildo stands proudly between them, wet with Beca’s come, and Chloe can tell she’s rubbing her clit against it.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you think that was funny?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did I think what was funny?” she asks, hips trying to lift. She wants to be inside of Beca again and she thinks Beca wants that, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Not letting me come,” Beca says and Chloe watches as Beca’s hands start to trail over her own body from her thighs to her breasts until her hand is dipping between her legs. When it retreats, she lifts it to her mouth and Chloe’s forced to watch her lick herself off her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Not funny,” Chloe says with a shake of her head. Beca exerting her power is hotter than what they just experienced and she feels her clit beginning to ache with her own need for release. “But it was hot and you were a good girl and listened to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca’s eyes snap to hers at the words. “Not fair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ride me, baby,” Chloe says with a nod at the dildo waiting between them. “Let me see how good you can fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you,” Beca says even as she lifts herself and guides the toy into place so she can sit down and take it inside again. “Fuck, I’m so sensitive.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care,” Chloe says and she watches Beca accept the rejected excuse. “Ride me until you make me come.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca just whines and her hips start moving. Chloe can tell it’s a lot, that her senses are overwhelmed, but that’s what’s making it all so fun. Beca’s willing to continue so she’s clearly not suffering.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe brings her hands down, no longer under Beca’s demand to keep them back, and holds her waist to watch her. “So good, baby,” she encourages. “You look so good riding me.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca moans at that and her head falls back as she starts to move faster. Chloe knows she’s showing off for her, especially when she palms her own breasts, and she appreciates it so, so much. She tries to keep her own hips still and focuses on the indirect stimulation, the way the shifting harness pushes and rolls over her body as Beca grinds herself on her is more than enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Make me come, baby,” she says, more like a request than a demand, and Beca’s hips speed up. “Will you come with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Beca brings her head up to look down at Chloe and nods. “Tell me when.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, I don’t want you to stop,” Chloe half-laughs, starting to fight the orgasm that’s coiling inside her. Her need to come and her desire to keep going are battling, but one wins. “Go faster.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca does as told, sitting low on Chloe and working her hips fast. One of her hands, the one not playing with her piercing, moves between her legs and her fingers start playing with her clit. “Oh, my God, it’s—”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe just nods. Her clit is so engorged it makes Chloe’s ache even more. “Touch it, baby. It needs you.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca moans at the words and does as she’s told.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe watches as long as she can until she feels herself slipping. “You’re doing so good, Beca,” she moans. “You’re gonna make me come.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Beca says, pride on her face even as it starts to twist in pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Chloe tightens her hold around Beca’s waist. “So good, Beca,” she groans. “Come with me. Come with me,” she repeats as her body gives in and rocks into orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>She watches Beca follow, both of them shuddering with a release that feels endless.</p><p> </p><p>She opens her eyes once it finally passes to see Beca still straddling her, head back listlessly while she breathes hard. She’s covered in sweat but Chloe knows she is, too. The room feels hot and suffocating and she fights to slow her breathing, though she forgets to for a few seconds when she watches Beca lift her hips to slip the toy out of her with a quiet moan. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, I’m so wet,” she says with amusement before she rolls tiredly off of Chloe to collapse next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I noticed,” Chloe laughs, turning her head so they can look at one another. “You good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Super good,” Beca says, offering her hand for a weak high-five. “I think I need to drink, like, a gallon of water.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe manages a proper laugh at that. “Me, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my God,” Beca says as her body goes into a somewhat involuntary stretch. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe watches her and is filled with warmth and comfort. “Good thing we can’t go anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no shit,” Beca laughs and twists her torso one way and her hips the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess you’ll just have to sit on my face all day instead.” She’s grinning when Beca’s eyes meet hers.</p><p> </p><p>“I will literally die,” she deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see,” Chloe says with a stretch of her own before she loosens the straps at her hips to wiggle the harness off and toss it to the floor with a heavy <em> thump. </em> Then she opens her arms. “Come here.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca hesitates for a second, eyeing her suspicion that Chloe’s about to unleash something else on her but Chloe just smiles until Beca decides there’s no threat and shuffles into her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe gathers her up immediately to pull her close until they’re wrapped up together, Beca’s head on her shoulder. “I love you,” Chloe says with a kiss to the top of Beca’s head. She lets her hand, the one not wrapped around Beca, drift aimlessly up and down Beca’s side, just touching. She’ll never get enough of Beca; she knew that years ago. And as Beca sighs and squeezes her in their makeshift embrace, she knows Beca feels the same.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>The End</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>